In Your Arms
by Shayla.x.Caillat
Summary: when Bella is left on the Cullens doorstep, only 5 weeks old, they decide its best that they keep her. they raise her, letting her in on the secrest. 16 years later, the Cullens move to forks washington, and nothing is the same. full summary inside!
1. Preface: 16 years ago Protecting Me

**Summary:** **_When Bella is left on the Cullens doorstep, only 5 weeks old, they decide its best that they keep her. They raise her, letting her in on the secrest. 16 years later, the Cullens move to Forks Washington, and nothing is ever the same. When imprinting goes wrong and releationships are jeprodized, can anything go back to the way it was meant to be?_**Its my first Twilight fanfic and i hope you like it :) please review!!! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no i dont own Twilight. if only... sigh...

Rated T for:

Tiny bit of language

&

Tiny bit of sensuality ;)

this edwards and bella's song as of now. i kinda thot it fit for them:

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  


Precting Me by Aly & AJ

thank you to my lovely beta brennah for finding it 4 me :)

_____________________________________________________________

**Preface**

_Ding, Dong_

"I'll get it!" Edward said, getting up to answer the door. Alice gasped as she had a vision of who was waiting outside.

"What the...?!" Edward said, reading Alice's mind. He flung the door open and was not surprised to see a baby girl sitting in a basket at the door. Whoever had left the baby was already gone, and the screaming child was left alone, with only a white blanket.

When the rest of the Cullen's heard the screaming child, they ran to the door. Emmett looked mad, Rosalie delighted. Alice was giddy, but Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were worried. After a moment of stunned silence, Esme said, "Well don't just leave her Edward! Bring her to the living room! Come on!" She led everyone into the family room, Edward carrying the baby.

She was beautiful with large, deep brown eyes and ivory skin, tinted pink in the cheeks. As soon as Edward had picked her up, she had stopped screaming. As he carried her, Edward tried to read the girls mind, see how intelligent she was. But there was nothing. He tried harder, but still, he came up short. He couldn't read her mind.

"So... What are we going to do?" Jasper said when everyone was in the room.

"We're going to keep her!" Alice practically screamed in excitement. Everyone stared at her. "Well we _**are**_!"

"She's right." Edward whispered, still staring at the child who was now sleeping in his arms.

"Oh Carlisle! Can we _please_!? I'll take care of her! I'll be the mother she never had! You _know _I've always wanted a baby!" Rosalie pleaded. Carlisle looked at Esme and she smiled. It was decided.

"Ok... We can keep her!" Everyone was happy, though Emmett was still a little angry that anyone would abandon the child, and Jasper was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't that good with humans.

Edward continued to stare at the baby, a small smile on his face. Her scent was the sweetest, the most tempting he had ever witnessed. And it would only get stronger in time. But he would endure it. For some reason, for this girl, he would endure.

Alice placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. He looked up quickly, as if woken from a trance. He looked over at Alice, realizing that it was she who had touched him.

"She may be Rosalie's daughter, but she will always be _your _girl." And before Edward could read Alice's mind for an explanation, she thought of something else. _**I wonder what her name is?**_

Edward was temporarily distracted. What _was_ her name? He checked her blanket and upon finding nothing, he passed the sleeping baby to Rosalie and went to check the basket.

In the basket Edward soon found a card. On the card it read _Isabella Marie. _Just as Edward read the card, Alice said "Bella." Edward smiled. Yes, Bella was perfect.

"What?" Jasper asked. Edward walked back into the living room and said, "Yes, Bella. Her name is Isabella Marie, but she will like to be called Bella." Alice nodded.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." Rosalie smiled down at her new daughter.

"My girl." Edward whispered.

_____________________________________________________________

What did you think? This is my first Twilight story, hope you liked it! Reviews are LOVELYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: As I Am

**Chapter 1 – As I Am**

Thanks so much to everyone who read my story, to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me and I really appreciate all of you who reviewed. (and wow that sounded really corny!! Lol) ok so enough with the mushy stuff.

Here's the deal: Bella is now 16 and the Cullens (including Bella) have just moved to Forks, Washington. That's all im going to say, because I don't think that I need to explain everything to you like you're a bunch of 5 year olds. So, enjoy the sorry and remember, reviewing makes me update faster!!!!!!!!! ;)

~Shayla.~

P.S. – This is the song As I Am by Miley Cyrus. My lovely beta Brennah found it for me and, once again, I feel that it fits. Ima try to match each chapter to a song, so here it goes. This one doesn't so much go with the chapter (well, only a little bit), as it goes with Edward and Bella's "relationship" (friendship?) and possibly Bella and someone else?? Oooooooo!!!! Just have to read and find out!!! lol here it is:

_AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME  
AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM_

_I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place_

_AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME_

_AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM_

_Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time...._

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**_Bella's POV_**

"Isabella Marie!" My mom – Rosalie! – yelled up at me. I had to remember to call her Rosalie! Starting over was always hard. My family didn't stay in one place for to long. We couldn't. We aren't like other people.

I was dropped on the Cullen's doorstep when I was only about 5 weeks old. They took me in and Rosalie claimed me as her daughter. They were the best family I could ask for. Rosalie - my mother – cared for me like I was the most precious thing in her world. In some ways, I was. Then there's Emmett. He's married to Rosalie, though he's more like a brother then a dad; my own personal teddy bear. Alice, the pixie shopaholic, is my best friend. Alice is married to Jasper and they both have abilities. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions. I could always count on Jasper to understand what I'm going through. Carlisle and Esme run the family and they are a second set of parents to me.

And then there's Edward. He is… _**Edward**_. He's always there for me, no matter what. Not having a mate, Edward always has time for me. When I was young, he was the only thing that could calm me. He still is. He is my other best friend; my other big brother. He is my Edward and he is perfect.

The only thing better than each of my family members individually, is my family as a whole. They're not only a family; they're a _coven_.

Of vampires.

Breathtakingly beautiful with their pale white skin, unparalleled grace, and ice cold skin; lethal with their astonishing speed and strength. They don't age and they never change.

But not me; not remotely beautiful, just ordinary. I have the pale skin, but I blush profoundly as often as not. But the most obvious difference is my coordination… or my lack of that is. I am extremely clumsy, barely ever able to walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over.

"Bella" Edwards scent engulfed me as he whispered in my ear. It sent a chill down my spine. I rolled over, both wanting to sleep longer, and to hide my blush. "Come on Bella," He sat down n the edge of the bed, rubbing my back, trying to get me out of bed.

"We don't want to be late! It's our first day at Forks High School." I groaned. He chuckled.

"I don't wana!" I mumbled. He laughed again. The he scooped me up in his arms and started waling out of our room. Edward, being the only one able to stop my nightmares, is also the only Cullen with a bed in his room. The vampires don't sleep, but I do. Edward stays with me at night in his room while I sleep and he does… _something_ (he wont tell me what), and makes sure I don't have nightmares.

When we got downstairs, Edward sat me on the table and Emmett brought me some food.

"Breakfast time for the human!" His booming laugh filled the house.

"Yes, yes very funny!" I scowled at him, causing him to laugh harder. Just then Alice came dancing into the room.

"Come on Bella! I have your clothes lying out on your bed!" She came over, picked up my plate and swung me onto her back. She then ran up to mine and Edwards's room. These people seem to think I can't walk. Stupid vampires and their stupid super strength!

As I ate, Alice did my make up, and then Rosalie did my hair. I then got dressed and we all went downstairs. They let me walk this time, but only so wouldn't mess up my hair.

"We're taking the Volvo." Emmet informed us.

"You all remember your new identities?" Esme asked for the 100th time.

"I'm Isabella Swan, junior"  
"Edward Cullen, junior"  
"Emmett Cullen, senior"

"Alice Cullen, junior"

"Jasper Hale, senior"

"And Rosalie Hale, senior"

"Great, perfect. Good, now get going!" Esme rushed us out the door.

"I'm driving!" I yelled, reaching for the keys in Emmett's hand.

"No!" Everyone yelled, as usual. Its not that I'm a bad driver, I'm actually pretty good. They just don't want the fragile human behind the wheel. They had better reflexes and I could die, after all.

"_I'm_ driving!" Emmett said. "Your sitting on Edwards lap." Oh, right, the Volvo only has five seats; lovely. Edward smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

As usual, we drove 100 miles per hour. None of the vampires had ever been in an accident and they _never_ obeyed the speed limit. Another reason I wasn't allowed to drive – I was to slow.

I looked out the window as we drove to the school, though I couldn't see anything due to the speed. Although, there wasn't much to see in this small, drab town. Just trees, moss, and then some more trees. Oh, and some _very_ watered down people. Forks, the town, had the worst weather in the continental US, which is why we are here.

None of my family can go out in the Sun, seeing as they tend to sparkle. When a vampire is exposed to sunlight, their skin looks as if it is made from diamonds. And so we are condemned to the cold and wet that is Forks, my personal Hell. Lovely.

When we got to the school parking lot, I saw that it was filled with mostly older cars. Excellent, we would stand out. Alice never lets any of us wear anything but designer clothes, and I had a feeling that the kids here would notice. They were already starting at the car.

That was probably the worst part, the staring. I don't like attention, but with my family, I get a lot of it. The girls use me to get to my brothers, and all the guys hit on me to get a chance at my sisters. It's pretty pathetic. Of course my family tells me that the boys hit on me for other reasons, but I don't believe them. They're just being nice. After all, who would take a second look at me when Rosalie and Alice are around?

I opened the door and got out of the car, finally getting off of Edwards lap. Edward got out behind me and I slammed the door. Fifty heads turned my way. Oops! Edward chuckled from behind me, probably at the thoughts of the students around us. Edward could read everyone's mind. Well, except mine that is. I was always thankful for that bit of privacy.

As I looked at the other students, I spotted a group of Native American boys. Carlisle had told us about them. The Quileute tribe lives just outside of Forks, on a reservation called La Push. Normally, they go to their own school, on the reservation, but it had recently been burnt down, forcing them to transfer to Forks High School for a while.

Looking around, I saw other groups of Native Americans, but none of them like those particular boys. Those boys were huge! The tallest was just bigger then Emmett, which is saying a lot. As I looked them over, one of the boys looked my way, saw me staring, and hit his friend. His friend, one of the biggest, turned around and caught my eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I was trapped in his gaze. Then he smiled and turned back around, releasing me. He started talking excitedly to his friends and they all stole glances at me.

That's when I heard Edward growl. It was very low, so only we could hear.

"What?" Alice asked him.

"Jacob Black." Edward spat.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Him" Edward pointed to the boy who had locked me in his gaze.

"What about him?" Rosalie asked urgently.

"He - !" But Alice cut him off with a gasp.

"Bella! Bella just disappeared! I can't get a vision of her!" I went numb.

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it :) review like your life depends on it!!! O and how many of you can guess who that other person mite be that the song applies to? Hhmmmmmmm?? Lol

As always… I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!!!! Lol

if u have any questions about the story, or any suggestions, just ask (or tell!) haha


	3. Chapter 2: I’ll Always Be Right There

**Chapter 2:**_** I'll Always Be Right There**_

This is **I'll Always Be Right There** by **Michelle** **Branch**. I started a playlist for this story, and you can hear the songs (well some of them anyway, don't want to give anything away yet, lol) on my website: www. pagii .com/mystories

_When you're all alone,  
And you need a light,  
Someone to guide you through the night,  
Just remember that I am here,  
To hold you close and dry your tears._

_Oh-ooh_

_And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there._

_When you're all alone,  
And you need a friend,  
Someone to help you to the end,  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all._

_Oh-oh_

_Just when you thought you were losing,  
But you know I'll always be right there._

_I'll be there through the good times,  
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
You're the best friend I ever had._

_Oh-oooh_

_And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
Oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there._

_I'll always be right there._

________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward's POV**_

"Isabella Marie!" I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs. When I didn't hear Bella get up, I knew I needed to go get her. I walked into our room and leaned over her, whispering in her ear. "Bella." She rolled over, blushing. I loved her blush, though she absolutely hated it. I believe that it compliments her pale skin and her deep, chocolate brown eyes. I sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back.

"We don't want to be late. It's our first day at Forks High School." I said lightly. I heard her groan. She hated moving around and starting over. She didn't like the attention; she thought she was unattractive. I chuckled at the thought. Alice always told me these types of things, though she didn't have much of a choice. Mind reading is definitely useful.

"I don't wana!" She whimpered. I laughed again. Then I picked her up in my arms and started walking out of the room. She felt just right in my arms. I smiled down at her as she snuggled into my chest.

When we got to the kitchen I placed her on the table and Emmett brought her food. They started talking, but I was to busy looking at her and thinking of Alice's vision, 16 years ago, to listen.

And then she was gone, whisked upstairs by Alice to get dressed. By the time she came back, we had decided that we would take the Volvo and Emmett would drive. Bella would be disappointed. She loved to drive but we never let her. It was too dangerous. And slow.

***

When we got to school, there were already other kids there. Bella got off of my lap and looked around. She spotted a group of Quileute boys and I followed her gaze. One of them noticed her then and nudged his friend. I read through his mind and realized that he knew that we were vampires. How did he know?! The boy's friend turned around and locked eyes with Bella. I then knew how he knows we are vampires.

He was a werewolf.

He was a werewolf, and he imprinted.

A werewolf had just imprinted on _my_ Bella!

He was screaming it in his mind, unintentionally explaining everything to me. I growled.

Imprinting. Like true love, but much stronger. Then I caught his name.

Jacob Black.

"What?" I heard Alice ask, a million miles away.

"Jacob Black." I spat at her. I was to mad to explain.

"Who?" Jasper that time.

"Him." I pointed to the mutt.

"What about him?!" Rosalie was on the break of panic.

"He - !" But Alice gasped.

"Bella! Bella just disappeared! I cant get a vision of her!" Bella's face lost all color.

Then she passed out.

Rosalie screamed.

I caught Bella by the waist, holding her up.

"Bella? Bella honey?! Wake up Bella!" I said to her. I glanced up at Jacob. He looked as worried as I felt. He started walking towards us. I glared at him and he froze in his tracks.

_**Should I go over there? That leech looks pissed… I'll talk to her later…**_

Bella woke up then, but stayed leaning against me, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Bella, honey are you ok?" I whispered.

"What? Yeah. What happened? Was that why I disappeared?" She turned to Alice.

"No." The pixie answered her wyes blank. "I can see you with Edward in first period, then, nothing." She looked worried.

"It's ok. Nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure of that." Emmett said, making a show of cracking his knuckles and glaring at the people around us.

"Don't worry," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arm even more tightly around her waist, "Nothing's going to happen to you." I kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

What did you think?? lol i am sooo hyper right now!!!! i jus finished writing chapter 3!!!!!!!!!! soooo.... if i get many, many REVIEWS i MAY just have to update saturday... or tommorrow??? maybeeeeee even TONIGHT!! GASP!!! lol but ONLY if i get a BRILLIANTLY SPECTACULAR amount of REVIEWS!!!!!!!! i told u reviewing makes me update faster ;) ... and coke... LOTS AND LOTS OF COCA COLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe or is it PEPSI...?? WHO CARES!! ok ima stop rambling now.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Skyway Avenue

**Chapter 3: Skyway Avenue**

Ok thank you to all of my LOVELYYYY reviewers and readers!!!!!! Hehe im beating brennahs review record so bad right now!! KEEP IT UP!! Hehehehe im having a coke right now… cant you tell!!??? Yah… soda + Shayla = disaster? Trouble? Umm… HYPERNESS!!! Ok ima stop now, thanks.

The song for this chapter is **Skyway Avenue** by **We the Kings**. LOVE THIS SONG!!!

_If you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you_

________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's POV**_

So first I disappear, and then I pass out. What a lovely omen for Forks High School!

I was thinking about this as I walked out of my first period History class with Edward. This is where I am supposed to disappear. My next class is English, then gym, lunch, math, and finally, biology. Edward is with me at lunch, along with the rest of our family. I have math with Alice and biology with Edward again. Well at least in those classes I'll be safe.

If I last that long.

Edward was walking with me to English when we passed Alice in the hall. She looked at me sadly, worriedly, and Edward tensed. I was officially gone.

I looked up at Edward and he was staring back into my eyes. I knew Edward so well that I could see through his mask, and read what he was feeling through his eyes. There was worry there, and sadness, and… something else. I couldn't tell what that was, but I was intense; it made me blush.

He kissed me softly on the head, and then nudged me towards my classroom. I sighed and turned around. When I was about 5 feet from the classroom I turned around, still walking, to watch Edward walk away.

What a stupid move.

Of course, being me, I walked right into a wall and almost fell backwards. How did that _happen_!? I was no where _near_ the freaking wall! I turned around to face the damned thing, completely disoriented, and stopped half way.

Why hadn't I fallen over?

I should be flat on my back right now.

It was then that I noticed the very large, very strong, and very warm hands gripping my waist. I looked up and realized that it wasn't a wall that I had walked into.

It was _him_.

Jacob Black.

And he had caught me and was now staring at me. Nice.

He smiled down at me and removed one hand from my hip, leaved the other to be sure I was steady. As I looked up at him, I saw just how tall he was. He was _huge_! My petite 5ft 4 frame could not compete with his, which was probably around 5ft 6. Damn.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Fine" I managed. For some reason, he made me very nervous… but not in a bad way.

"Is this your next class?" His smile grew, and I knew that my cheeks must be flaming.

"Um… yes?" It sounded more like a question then an answer. What's wrong with me today?

"Me to" He smiled and looked right into my eyes and I forgot all about my strange and abrupt disappearance. "My name is Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake though." He said.

"I'm Bella. Um… Bella Swan." I squeaked. Why did he have to keep looking at me like that?! Like… I don't even know! It reminded me of the way Edward had looked at me before sending me to class; very intense. My face must have been maroon.

"Well Bella, welcome to Forks High School." He then led me into the English class, but was forced to leave me at the teacher's desk, to take his seat.

"Ah yes. I heard there would be new students. And which one are you?" The teacher asked.

"Bella Swan" I told him, praying that he wouldn't make me introduce myself to the class. He didn't.

"Great. Take a seat. Anywhere. I don't care." He said and I quickly went to do as he told me, before he changed his mind about not making an introduction. Jake smiled at me, and waved me over, pointing to the empty seat next to him. I took the seat and smiled at him. Just as I was about to thank him, another Quileute boy came into the room, spotted Jake, and headed towards him. I recognized the large boy as one who had been in Jake's group this morning, out at the parking lot.

"Hey man!" He said when he was standing in front of Jacob's desk.

"Hey. Take a seat." Jake said back. The other boy then turned towards my desk, saw me sitting, and stopped abruptly.

"What the – OW!" He turned and glared at Jake and I realized that Jacob had kicked him. Well that was weird.

"This is Bella." He gave the kid a look. "Bella _Swan_." He said my name as though the other boy should know who I was. As though he was forgetting something important. About me.

"_**Oh!**_" The boy finally seemed to realize who I was. I don't know why he should know me at all. "Right! Your imp- _**OW JAKE!**_" Jacob had kicked him again. What the heck is going on?! I was completely lost.

"Um, this is Quil." Jacob said, turning to look at me again. There were apologies written in his eyes. I immediately forgave him. For what, I wasn't quite sure.

"Err… hi? Um if this is your seat then I can move…?" I said. Quil was still clutching his leg.

"No, no! It's ok! He's ok! Stay, your fine!" Jake assured me. "Right Quil!?"

"What?" Quil obviously hadn't been paying attention. Jake kicked him again. You would think that Quil would have been smart enough to move out of the way by now.

"_You little_ - !"

"_BOYS!_ Quil! Sit down!" The teacher yelled from the front of the classroom. Quil shot a last angry look at Jake and took the seat on the other side of me.

"Ok! Now! I assume that you all finished the fifth chapter of Romeo and Juliette last night? Good! Everyone get into groups of 3 or 4, and talk about it. Um… Bella… Have you…?" The teacher turned to me, worry in his eyes. Luckily I had read the book a million times. I practically knew it by heart.

"I've read it before. I'm good." I said.

"Excellent! Now get to work everyone!" He clapped his hands and everyone split up into groups. Jake turned to me.

"Um… Bella? Do you want to… work… with us?" Jake asked nervously, referring to himself and Quil. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said, and a bright smile broke out on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't help but like Jacob. I had a feeling that Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

If I could survive that is…

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so I know that the song applies to Jake more, but I didn't have one for this chapter, like I said, I didn't really like it, so I used it anyway. Sorry? If you want to yell at me… well it would be better if u don't… but if u REALLY want to then… REVIEW!!! Or review anyway….? Lol REVIEW LIKE THE LIFE OF MILLIONS OF KITTYS DEPENDED ON IT!!! Lol MIKE!!!! (Wow… no one is going to understand that!! Hehe o well!! Umm… ima little hyper!!! NO MORE SODA FOR MEEEEEE!!!!!!! Hehehehe ok byyy!!)

ok so this note is from my lovely (but unsuperior) beta BRENNAHHHHH!!: heyy isn't this a great story?? i think so. and by the looks of the reviews, you think so too. (and shut up shayla!! technically I have more reviews than you right now even if it has been 29 chapters... lol)

and heres from the nonreader/ nonwritter (but still my bestest budyyyy!!) ALICIAAAAA!: Hey I dont read or write and i did not read this story but it probably AMAZING anyway!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!!! okay now byeeee

yah my friends are weird... ON WITH THE REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehe


	5. Chapter 4: Stay With You

**Chapter 4:**

Sorry it took so long to update – STUPID MID-TERMS!!!!! Lol I actually finished this in class today – math class to be exact – so u can thank my retarded teacher Ms. Smith for being the most boring, horrid, disgusting, LAME teacher EVER!!!

I hate her with an undying passion.

The feeling is mutual.

Lol so now that I'm done ranting about my god-awful math teacher, I think I should explain the whole lyrics/playlist thing. I've gotten more then one reviewer (thanks so much all of you by the way) asking what was up with the lyrics that go with every chapter. Really, there jus something fun that I decided to do when I was bored. They just kinda set the mood for the chapter and there jus fun for me…

Also, I decided that every time the song mite not apply to one person in particular, and it may not apply to the person who's POV it is… like last time it was Bella's POV but Jake's song (: thanks, jus wanted to let u guys know that.

This chapters song is **Stay With You** by **The Goo Goo Dolls **(I absolutely LOVE this song):

_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you_

________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't leave her.

I just couldn't!

What if something happens?

What if someone attacks her!?

What if - ?!

No.

I can't think like that.

Nothing is going to happen!

Nothing!

I won't let it!

All of this was running through my mind as I walked Bella to class from first period.

She was going to be _fine_! I had almost convinced myself now.

Damn.

I hate Alice!

As soon as I saw her in the hall; saw her sad, worried face; read her blank, empty mind, my composure was shattered. Bella was gone. I instantly tensed, ready far any and all dangers.

I looked down at Bella. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't live without her.

_Stop it!_ I yelled at myself just as she looked up at me. She had seen Alice too. She knew. She looked so scared.

I looked down at her with so much intensity; so much love. I hoped it wasn't making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it – she is so beautiful!

She blushed. Damn. She noticed. Of course she noticed! The girl isn't _blind_!

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the head and nudged her toward the classroom. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

Even harder then resisting her blood.

And that is saying quite a lot.

I turned around before I could change my mind, and ran at a fast human pace towards my next class.

As I walked into the class, I could feel every set of eyes on her. I ignored them.

The thoughts, however, were harder to block out.

_**Holy crap! Look at HIM!**_

I turned slightly to see the owner of the thought. Oh god. It's a guy.

I turned away and went to the seat that the teacher had assigned me, which was next to one of the girls from the reservation. She smelled like those werewolves; like wet dog.

Lovely.

I grimaced as I sat down, turning away from her. I could feel her staring at me. I searched for her thoughts, but found nothing. There was a presence, but nothing coherent.

Either this girl is extremely stupid, or she's like Bella – protected. I strained harder, trying to concentrate. Suddenly, I knew why I couldn't hear her.

She was blocking me.

That presence – it was a wall.

She was blocking me!

How was she blocking me?!

I turned to look at her, completely in shock and saw that she was still watching me.

Well this is just brilliant! She smells like wet dog, she won't stop staring at me, and she's blocking her mind.

Excellent.

I concentrated on her wall again, willing it to break down. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't involuntary, like Bella's. It wasn't permanent. She was intentionally keeping me out.

But why was she doing that? Why did she know how to do that? Why did she know she _needed_ to do that?!

I stared back at her and was locked in her gaze. I broke away quickly and turned back to the front. Just then the teacher turned to us.

"Leah," he called out the name. The girl next to me finally turned away from me.

"Yes?" She asked, glancing at me.

"You will be sitting next to Edward for the rest of the year." A horrified look came over her face as the teacher turned back to the board.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

What do u think? leave me lots of lovely reviews because i LOVE YOU!!!

if i get lost of reviews, i WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!! i promise :)

~Shayla.

also, sorry for all the grammatical errors and crap in the last few chapters, i didnt get to send them to my lovely beta Brennah. She DID get to look at this one though, so if there are mistakes, you can yell her! lol jk LOVE YOU BRENNAH!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Strange Love

**Chapter 5:**

This is an extremely short chapter, but I jus wanted to let u know what Leah thinks of Edward ;) hehe! I know ur all going to hate me!!! … or love me? Idk… depends! Let me know what u think, and if u want me to do more of Leah's POV! Thanks :)

So this song is kinda weird, its **Strange****Love** by **The** **Goo** **Goo** **Dolls** (yah I know, im on on a Goo Goo Dolls kick! Lol), and really this is the only part that works for the chapter, but it does fit!:

_You're likin' what I say  
Guess I was afraid you'd run away now  
I'm loyal like a stray  
Never gonna turn and run away now_

…

_Strange Love  
You're a Strange One_

…

_Strange Love  
Breaks Us Down  
Strange Love  
Though nothing's gonna break us now_

______________________________________________________________________

_**Leah's POV**_

No!

No, no, no, no, _**NO!**_

This is _**NOT HAPPENING!**_

It _**CAN'T!**_

Why _now_?!

Why _**me?!**_

_**Shit!**_

There's gonna be hell to pay when I find out whose fault all this is!

…Well oh crap… I guess it's _my_ fault!

Damn.

But they told me that I was genetically unable.

That it wouldn't happen; that it _**couldn't**_!

But it did.

I imprinted.

On a vampire.

Damn.

My life is so over.

* * *

ok so KNOW i was supposed to update yesterday and i am sooooooo sorry!!!!!!! im on vacation right now and the house im has wi-fi, but yesterday we were in this little hotel place, so i had no connection to the outside world... i know, its trajic! but im back now and im sorry!!!

if u forgive me, review and let me know :)

if not...

well then u can review and yell at me ;) hehe


	7. Chapter 6: Gravity

**Chapter 6: Gravity**

Ok so here's the deal chickys… i dont know y, but i had originally decided to smush this chapter and chapter 7 together, but forgot that i had done it, so chapter 7 was posted twice. i am a moron. soooo.... i went back and now this is chapter 6 and chapter 6 _only!_ both 7 and 6 are very short though, so please forgive me!

And as for the short chapters, they WILL get longer… right now, I'm just building up so we can get to the real plot. This is just a bunch of filler crap rite now, so I promise, it WILL get longer… sorry /:

The song for this chapter is **Gravity**, by **Sarah** **Bareilles**:

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Onto the story!

________________________________________________________________________

_**Leah's POV**_

I still can't believe it happened.

The entire period I just sat there, staring at him. I could tell he was uncomfortable but I couldn't help it. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I hated it. I was disgusted with myself. All this trouble over a _GUY_! So stupid.

But it wasn't so much that I hated him. It wasn't him at all. It was me. How low could I fall, that I would be fawning over a man I met only an hour ago? A man that I have never even talked to? It was pathetic. And the fact that I broke my promise to myself. I told myself that I would never fall in love. That I would never stoop so low as to be obsessive over a guy! No, I am _not _in love! I don't even know him! I had to keep reminding myself of this.

But, no matter how much I didn't want this – no matter how much I wanted to turn around and never look back – I just couldn't bring myself to look away. There was a pull, a lure, which I could not resist, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how many times I told myself that he was nothing – that this wasn't happening – that he was just another stupid boy, I still didn't believe it.

I didn't even know that much about him! Only a few trivial things. A few trivial things, which could make all the difference.

I knew his name is Edward, and that he is a vampire.

And that I'm a werewolf.

We're mortal enemies.

God I'm messed up!

I knew that he could read minds. He had to be able to.

He is the bronze-haired Cullen.

Our pack has heard stores about them – The Cullen's.

The stories said the leader, Carlisle, came with a few others of their kind many years ago.

Though they were vampires, they claimed that they did not feed from humans, but from animals instead.

Our ancestors were only able to communicate with them through a bronze-haired one named Edward.

Our ancestors refused to change into their human form, because they refused to be vulnerable.

And so the bronze-haired one was able to read the pack's mind, letting them all communicate.

The fact that Edward could read minds scared me. It cared me because it means he knows.

He knows that I'm a werewolf.

And he knows I've imprinted.

Great.

* * *

you guys are supper awesome, please bear with me! im all confused cuz im writing like 3 things at once! but fear not! i do actually have plans for this story... literaly... like i went back and wrote plans for it.... (: so i do know where its going... its just taking a few really short chapters to get there /:

thanks again for all the support

~Shayla


	8. Chapter 7: Watching You

**Chapter 7: Watching You**

sorry for all the cunfusion... this is in fact a chapter of its own, not a tag on of chapter 6. thanks for bearing with me, and thank you to the people who pointed it out, cuz i honestly never would have known. yes im an idiot (:

Song for this chapter: **Watching You** by _**The White Tie Affair.**_

_Help me help me somebody save me,  
I keep running she keeps on chasing,  
Reminds me all the time; no matter where you go I'll always be watching you,  
Help me help me somebody save me,  
I keep running she keeps on chasing,  
Reminds me all the time; not matter where you go I'll always be watching you._

Watching you.....

Help me help me somebody save me,  
I keep running she keeps on chasing,  
Reminds me all the time; no matter where you go I'll always be watching you,  
Help me help me somebody save me,  
I keep running she keeps on chasing,  
Reminds me all the time; not matter where you go I'll always be watching you.

Help me Help me  
(always be watching you)  
Save me save me  
(always be watching you)  
Help me help me  
(always be watching you)  
No matter where you go I'll always be watching you

Here we go again people…

________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward's POV**_

Ok now this is just annoying.

She wont stop staring!

Stupid mind-blocking werewolf-smelling girl!

I had to get out of there.

Finally, the bell rang. I practically ran from the room, trying to get away.

When I thought I had lost her, I slowed down and looked around. I didn't see any of my family members, so I went straight to class. I had been hoping to tell Alice about the girl, but it would have to wait.

After class, I searched for Alice in the hallway. I felt as though someone was watching me, but brushed it off. I was new here, after all.

But as I walked the halls, still searching for my pixie of a sister, the feeling of being watched only deepened. I was vaguely aware of a figure in the shadows of my peripheral vision, but every time I turned to see who it was, there was just a mass of students, swarming each other.

Then I saw her.

The fleeting figure that had been following for the past 5 minutes.

That nut-case was stalking me!

I turned another corner, trying to get away from Leah. But the girl wouldn't give up. She never tried to approach me, she merely followed and watched. Stalking me.

And then I saw it.

My escape.

The boys bathroom!

I quickly ran inside and stood in front of the sinks. _There is something going on with this girl. _I thought. _I really shouldn't bee attracting that much attention. It's not safe._ With that last thought, I decided.

I was going to have to skip class, and stay hidden in the men's room.

What a brilliant place Forks was turning out to be.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know. Its really short. Sorryyyyy!! Lol I jus love the way Edward acts in this chapter! Its sooo… un-Edward-ish! Lmaoooo, tell me what you think! The faster you review, the faster I update!!!

~Shaylaaa

PS- sorry for grammatical errors, I'm not sending this to my Beta, I'm just posting it (:


End file.
